


have you any dreams to sell?

by someassemblingrequired



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Multi, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someassemblingrequired/pseuds/someassemblingrequired
Summary: Welcome to Kinktober 2018 and my collection of short and long prompt responses





	1. day one: deepthroating (reylo, canon au)

**Author's Note:**

> Please find a complete list of my kinktober choices / likely choices at [my tumblr](http://janetsvandyne.tumblr.com/post/178861654510/my-kinktober-list) and feel free to follow me when you do!

The kohl that Rose had painstakingly applied around her eyes— “To make them _pop!_ ”— had surely run by now, but she found that she didn’t particularly care. Spit dripped from cherry lips, the ones so happily wrapped tight around the hot, angry cock of the once-Supreme Leader. This, perhaps, was not entirely how the final negotiation sessions between the defunct First Order and Resistance should have taken place, but Rey had no qualms mixing business with pleasure.

And as the fat head of his cock bumped against the back of her throat and she swallowed convulsively around him, she knew he had a similar set of feelings. His fingers were fisted in her hair, the single bun long since destroyed as Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, grasped for any sort of anchor. Her lips were sin incarnate, enough to drive any man straight to the dark side for the chance of a taste.

Instead, she had dragged him back into the light.

“Kriff, Rey. Rey, oh, _oh_ , kriffing Maker, don’t… don’t stop… _fuck_ ,” came the raspy voice from above, his throat clearly parched from the gasps she had drug unyieldingly from him over the past ten or so minutes. Each time he began to twitch, to whimper, she pulled back, nuzzled at his thighs, bit raspberry kisses onto his hips, patently refusing to allow him release until she deigned to grant it. 

He was a vision, draped in dark browns and greys, having long forsaken his penchant for all black. And despite having hammered out all of the minute details of the dual-surrender of both sides in favor of a new, modified intergalactic government, despite knowing that her job was done and she had no reason to tempt Ben Solo— Kylo Ren— to agree with her, Rey of Jakku found she could not help but to push him back into his chair several hours into negotiations, drop to her knees, and suck him dry.

“You’re so… kriff, Rey, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

This time, she nearly did choke, the heavy words taking her by surprise and forcing a gasp. He all but roared, his cock pulled in by her tightening throat, and she redoubled her efforts, ignoring the way tears streaked down her face as her nose came to press against the thatch of coarse hair at his pubis. She smirked as best she could, gurgling happily around the thick cock in her mouth. She tongued at his head torturously, gleefully reveling in the way he thrashed and how his fingers tightened ever more in her hair.

 _That’s it,_ came her soothing spirit across the bond. _Fill me up, Ben. So good. You taste… incredible._ And she meant it— nothing seemed to quite sate her desire for him but this, his cock deep in her mouth, his cum coating her throat as she suckled him and coaxed out his orgasm.

He spasmed, hips jerking with a profound lack of rhythm as she caressed his balls and one tanned hand squeezed his own. His orgasm hit him like a speeder, white flashing across his vision before he slumped in the seat she had pushed him into. Blearily, he looked down at her, watched her nuzzle at his softening dick and delicately lick him clear before tucking him away in his trousers. Using what little energy he had, facilitated by the ever-present Force, he reached down to pull her into his lap.

“You’re a minx,” he murmured into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’ve married a monster who gets her way with her evil, evil mouth.” She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing his contentment to resonate through the bond, leaving her sleepy and sated despite never having touched herself. 

“You love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spotted any errors? hated it? loved it? please leave a comment and let me know, either here, or [on tumblr](http://janetsvandyne.tumblr.com)


	2. day two: begging (rey/tritt opan, Lights On au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Niima is behind on her rent, and Armitage Hux does not approve. He sends Officer Opan to remind Miss Niima of her place.

The pounding on her door was what woke her. It was heavy and insistent and authoritative and sent a cold knife of anxiety straight into her heart. Whatever this was, whoever this was, it couldn't be anything good.

At some point in her sleep, Rey had kicked off her oil stained jeans, leaving her clad in just hole-ridden panties and her greasy, oversized work shirt. Under normal circumstances, she would have grabbed some sweatpants, but the knocks at the door were louder and louder with every passing moment, and the clock burning 3:27am into her retinas makes her run to the door to avoid this guest waking her neighbors. 

She didn’t check the peep hole, simply unlocked the door and opened it, and she regretted it as she saw who had ripped her from sleep. A middle aged man, perhaps a decade or two older than Rey herself, stood before her, his black uniform and silver badge immediately signaling his status as a police officer. She squeaked slightly and took a step back.

“Rey Niima?”

“That’s… that’s me. Can I— Can I help you, Officer?”

Her voice shook and she was uncomfortably aware of the expanse of skin she was showing, particularly as his eyes flicked down her body and then up again to her face.

“Officer Tritt Opan, ma’am. I need to speak with you concerning… Well, I think it’s best I come in.”

He didn’t wait for her permission, simply moved forward so quickly that Rey was forced to take another step back, allowing him across the threshold. He shut the door behind him with a snap and turned a thin smile on the trembling dark haired girl. 

“Could I… um, can I just go get changed, Officer—“ 

“No need, Miss Niima. I understand this sort of attire is quite common for people in your, ah… _profession_.” 

She blanched, color draining from her face. She had known, in the back of her head, that prostitution (and it  _was_ prostitution that Mr. Hux had forced her into, whether she liked to think of it that way or not) was illegal here, had seen the reports of sex rings being broken up on the news, but it hadn’t ever occurred to her that she could… that she could end up in  _trouble_ with the  _police_ over this. 

“Oh, kriff. I… Mr… I mean, Officer Opan, I swear, I didn’t… I don’t  _want_ to be doing this, sir. I swear it. My landlord, Hux… Mr. Hux, I mean— I’m behind on rent, Officer, and he… he made me a deal and he overlooks my rent shortages if I… if I do what he says. Please, Officer, I can’t—“

Her hands shook violently and Opan put a comforting hand on her lower back, leading her towards her own shitty sofa in her own damned apartment. He sat and motioned for her to do the same and she valiantly tried to ignore how it made her baggy shirt ride up higher, exposing a strip of golden skin above her panties. 

“Mr. Hux, you say? Alright, girlie, tell me what’s going on. I’m sure you know that late rent isn’t going to fly in front of a judge, especially not the one on duty tomorrow! He doesn’t like whores, no sirree…” Opan trailed off, a grimace on his lined face as he angled his body towards Rey’s shaking form. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this! It… it was just a blow job, Officer, I swear! And then another one… and then he… he said I had to do more to… to make it worth his while, because the shop— I’m a mechanic, see, and the shop, it’s been really slow lately, and then we had to shut for a week, and… Well, I wasn’t making enough money, and even trying to keep the heating off and only eating ramen— I couldn’t earn enough, Officer Opan, but I swear, I didn’t want to… to sleep with any of them!”

“And how many men would you say you’ve sucked fucked now, while you’ve been Mr. Hux’s whore?”

Opan didn’t seem phased at all, though Rey flinched at his coarse language. She twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers, tears threatening to spill over her dark lashes. “Ten, maybe? I… and… and more blowjobs, I guess. Um…” Her voice trailed off as Officer Opan hummed in understanding, though the look in his eyes was anything but. “Please, Officer… I can’t go to jail. I… Please, sir.”

Twice in less than twelve hours, prideful Rey Niima found herself begging a strange man for salvation. He could be her deliverance— maybe if she turned on Mr. Hux, told the judge everything, then they wouldn’t be so harsh on her? Maybe they’d even let her off! Her mind danced with the possibility that she could escape this life, and so caught up in the fantasy she was that she didn’t register Opan’s standing and moving towards her open bedroom door.

“Oh, um— that’s my bedroom, Officer, there’s… nothing in there, honestly, I—"

“Maker, you talk a lot, don’t you, Niima?” His voice was mild as he sat on the edge of her bed and undid his belt. His hand brushed against his holstered weapon and he gave her a meaningful look. “Now listen, sweet cheeks, you and I both know how this is gonna go. So why don’t you use that mouth for something a bit more useful than talking, and I won’t tell our mutual friend all about how you were ready to give him up to a judge, eh?” 

Tears burned as they spilt over, tracking down her cheeks in wet trails. She backed up slightly, but Opan was faster, gripping her wrist and hauling her onto the bed before she could take another step. Distantly, she heard her bedroom door slam shut, and the tell tale click of the lock that Finn had helped her install during her first day in the apartment. For safety.

 

She certainly didn’t feel safe now.

———

“Please, Officer. Please, don’t do this. I’ll… I…”

“What, are you gonna pay me off? I know you’re skint, whore. That’s why I’m here. Mr. Hux isn’t particularly happy with your situation— paying for that part is going to cost you, Niima.”

How Hux knew about the additional loss of money, Rey didn’t know, but she let out a choked sob as Opan advanced on her. She was younger, and probably quicker, but he had his gun and a reason to arrest her— and, more importantly, he clearly knew Mr. Hux. How stupid could she be, thinking Hux would give her a night off? Especially with rent due so soon… 

Calloused fingers wrapped themselves into her hair and forced her from her bed to the floor and onto her knees. “It’s not going to suck itself, girl. Get to it, and maybe I’ll even let you cum.” 

There was no way out of this that ended well for her, and… and maybe if she did what Opan wanted, he would keep his word, and Hux would never know that she had spilled the beans with no prompting at all. Her fingers worked quickly, months of experience on her knees disgusting her as she grasped his briefs and tugged them down. He tutted as she made to grasp his half-erect cock, raising an eyebrow at the tear-stained girl on her knees.

“All the way off, Niima. And mind the gun, won’t you?” 

So much for this being easy. She carefully tugged his uniform trousers down to around his ankles, struggling to pull them off over his shiny, black shoes. At his command, she removed those as well, and once she did so, looked up to see his shirt had joined his trousers on the floor. 

“Please… Officer, please, don’t do this to me. Sir, please…” 

“Maker, shut up. Get that filthy shirt off. Kriff, s’like you were raised in a fuckin’ barn. Hux’ll have to invest in better meat next time, you’re disgusting.” But being disgusting, it seemed, wasn’t much of a mood killer for Officer Opan, and before Rey could protest, her work shirt was roughly tugged up and over her head, and her one functional bra (a flimsy thing she had owned for years that had seen better days) was literally ripped apart. She found her face pressed against his weeping cock, one hand in her hair, and the other reaching down to cruelly twist one of her rosy nipples. She wretched and whined, the now-familiar scent of sweat and pre-cum filling her nostrils without her permission. “Suck.”

Her mouth opened and his cock made its way inside, pressing uncomfortably against her uvula. He wasn’t as long or as thick as Hux, or some of the other men she had taken, but his fingers were so tight in her hair that she thought he may be worse than the others. He wasn’t content to let her work herself up to it, instead using her as little more than a hole to masturbate into. Occasionally, one hand would release her hair and slap one of her perky tits, and her resulting yelp would have him groaning and holding her tightly against his groin. 

“If you’re really good,” he panted, giving her a little control and allowing her to bob her head up and down his heavy cock while he spoke, “If you’re really fuckin’ good, Niima, I’ll keep the precinct away from you, understood? But only if you’re a good little slut for me, understood? Prove you want this, Niima. You don’t wanna go to jail, right?”

He groaned as she redoubled her efforts, a fresh wave of tears streaking down her already wet face. Spit dribbled from her open mouth and she cupped his head with her tongue, teasing him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Surely he wouldn’t report her, turn her in, not after all of this? 

“Moan like you mean it.”

And so she did, moaning as she sucked and licked at his cock, swirling her tongue around the head and trailing kisses up the large underside vein. That seemed to work, because within a minute, Opan had groaned loudly and pulled her off his dick. 

“Get on the bed.”

Ice filled her belly.

“Please, Officer Opan, I—“

“Get on the bed, or I cuff you like this and take you to the precinct. Hell, I’ll even let the drunk tank play with you while I do your paperwork. Bet you’d just love that…” His eyes were cold, soulless, and Rey whimpered as she climbed up onto her bed beside him.

Every other client, every other man that Mr. Hux had made her… service, she had seen in the room downstairs, the little apartment just across from Hux’s office. To have someone in her own bed, in her own safe space… her stomach churned and she bit back a wave of nausea. 

“Hands and knees, you dumb whore. I don’t want to have to look at your stupid, weepy face while I’m getting mine. Make me believe you mean it, and I’ll let you cum. If I don’t… well, you know.”

The bed beneath her shifted as her panties were, like her bra, physically torn from her shaking body. “Skinnier than I usually like ‘em, but I guess you’ll do,” he said, moments before a  _slaaaaap!_ rang through the bedroom and her ass burned like fire. She yelped, a sob and a plea for him to stop barely contained. “What do you say when I do something to you, girl? You’re a filthy whore, you  _deserve_ punishment, don’t you?”

“Th-thank you, Officer,” she stammered, heart hammering and eyes burning with unshed tears as she played the game. “P-please, I… I’m a filthy whore and I… I need to be punished. Please, Officer. Please spank me.” The words weren’t practiced, because most of her clients didn’t care to hear her speak. Instead, she did her best to improvise, responding to him and thinking back on what others had said to her instead of coming up with her own material. 

The fat head of his weeping cock pressed against her folds and she sobbed as it slid through her vulva easily. Ever since Mr. Hux had started… whoring her out, she had found herself aroused so much more easily. It was less painful, to start, and afterwards… the nasty things the men had said to her while they pumped her full of their cum seemed to just burn in her gut, sending slick arousal through her veins and into her cunt each time she thought back to them. 

In her mind, she knew it was just conditioning, her body reacting to repeated stimuli and associated language. But she couldn’t help but feel… She liked it. She had always liked a bit of rough play, some dirty talk, and the way they had treated her just exacerbated it.

“God, you’re so wet. Look at that, you’re absolutely gagging for it,” he murmured, slapping her ass again as he lined up with her clenching, desperate hole. She whimpered, pressing herself back against him, her cunt throbbing and longing for something to squeeze around.

“Please, Officer. P-please f-f-fuck me. I need your cock, pleas— _uhhhhh_ ,” she trailed off, the last vowel of the word lost as Opan slammed his hips against her, pistoning his cock into her wet cunt. She moaned aloud, praying she sounded realistic, enthusiastic, as Opan set a steady pace and drilled into her pussy without a care for her. Occasionally, his hand would connect with her pert ass, and she would wail like a cat in heat, back arching as the pleasure-pain spiked in her clit. 

“Please, please,  _please_ , Officer… please, may I cum? Please t-touch m-me…” The words were realer with every passing moment, her clit throbbing and needy. Opan’ hand wound itself into her hair and he pulled her back, fucking into her harder and deeper as the angle changed.

“Touch you myself? You’re disgusting,” he hissed, biting at her throat like he was more animal than man. She sobbed loudly and turned it into a keening moan, only half faking the pleasure it sent rippling down her spine. “You’re a filthy whore. You want to cum on my cock, is that it? Being fucked and getting to keep a roof over your head isn’t enough for you, you need to get off as well?” He pulled her head back so he could see her properly, and she recognized the wild look in his eyes.

“Get yourself off then, slut. Cum on my cock, do it. Do it, slut!” 

With a shout, he grabbed at one of her breasts, twisting the nipple again. She wailed and her hand slid down to pass fingers once, twice, three times over her clit before she felt herself fall apart, pussy squeezing his length as the tremors rolled over her. From beyond the fog of her post-orgasmic haze, she felt Opan shove her face first into the mattress with one hand, slapping her ass so hard she screamed in real pain with the other. His hips stuttered into hers as he emptied himself into her pussy, filling her with cum she had never wanted inside of her. 

“Good to know all you sluts are on birth control. Don’t need some dirty bastard coming out of this,” he muttered, shoving Rey away as he withdrew his cock from her sore, wet cunt. He looked over at her and smirked slightly, picking up her work shirt and using it to clean his cock as he did so. “Rags are good enough for cleaning up whore juices, at least.” 

And with that, he reached for his shirt and trousers, dressing with an efficiency that only regimented practice could achieve. Rey watched from her bed, red rimmed eyes refusing to acknowledge how his cum leaked out of her onto the defiled bedspread. This had been her safe place, her own space, and… and Hux had taken that from her, just to punish her.

“Good,” said Opan before he unlocked and opened her bedroom door. “You won’t have any more officers coming round, girl.” He moved into her living room, and she followed, using her shirt to cover herself the best she could without putting it on. It smelled of sweat and grease and cum, and she hated it. 

He turned, “Oh,” he smirked at her. “Hux wants to see you in the morning. Seven am in his office. Don’t be late.”

And with that, he left, and Rey locked up behind him, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. 

In the distance, the clock by her bedside blared 5:42 AM into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tritt Opan is, in fact, a real character from the Star Wars universe. Wookiepedia denotes him as, essentially, Hux’s hitman and assassin. He has a family, and he keeps his mouth shut about said assassinations and hits because he’s quite fond of life and intends to remain breathing for as long as possible. I thought he’d be an appropriate skeezebag for this particular piece and it's longer companion piece, which exists on its own!
> 
> So uh... sorry this is painful and sad. But there was a lot of begging! Just... not super sexy begging! Well, it sort of is. depends...
> 
> This exists within the universe developed by [SeptDeadDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptDeadDove/pseuds/SeptDeadDove), who has been kind enough to let me play in their sandbox. The original piece from which these particular incarnations of Rey, Hux and Tritt Opan exist is [Just to Keep the Lights On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961841/) and I love it more than life itself.
> 
> Right so... hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Leave them below or hit me up on [tumblr](http://janetsvandyne.tumblr.com)


End file.
